Heaven touches the banks of the Seireitei
by Crescent Luna Moon
Summary: Ichigo is a normal first year high school student when one day his life changes for the better or the worst...
1. Proulouge

Me: Heh this is bugging me and I want to get this out!!!!!

Momo: You start too many you know that

Me: I know, this is problems with many people in the world of author-hood.

Kami: Oh well she will get around to doing them one way or another.

Nel: I find it interseting!!!

Me: Right, right....well this story is based off a manga I've read, and am now rereading, called Red River or Heaven is on the banks of the Red River, It is amazing, when you get a chance read it, though it is Hetero, IT IS AMAZING!!!!!!

Kami: Right well here goes nothing

Momo/Nel: R&R!!!!!

Disclaimer: I know nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Pointers: **"Talking"**'thinking'**_'Royal Family talk'_ **_'Voice in water/Voice of water priest from afar'_[text, not real text though]**

**Warnings!!!!: **Homosexuality, Male smex, Mpreg in future chapters, some OOC, throwing of things, cursing, kidnapping, magic usage, disbelief of time travel and usage of Gods/Goddesses

Pairing: IchiStarrk

Summary**: **Ichigo is a normal first year high school student, till he is starting to get strange events dealing with water. After an incident he is pulled back into time, 13 B.C. There he meets a past world known as Seireitei, will he get back home or will he forever be kept near the Soul River??

**Title: **Heaven touches on the the banks of the Seireitei, Soul river

**Prologue: **It begins

On June 7th 2000, Kurosaki Ichigo, age 15, got his first kiss. His heart raced, his body trembled and his eyes glazed slightly before closing. It was magical, though timid and quick. Before Ichigo could get a chance to enjoy it the boy he kissed pulled away. Ichigo opened his eyes and stared at the boy in front of him. His brown hair was spiked downward and and his dark brown eyes shifted back and forth, showing his embarrassment as well as the blush on his face. Ichigo wanted to laugh, but he blushed also and his voice wouldn't move out of his throat.

"Um...sorry Ichigo I have all these things planned out to say, but now I'm to embarrassed to say them" The boy said before running off.

"K-KEIGO!!!" Ichigo called out, receiving 'See you Monday!'. He stared off at him then jumped up and shouted 'YES!'. His spiky orange hair swished as he landed on the ground, his dark amber honey eyes shined in happiness. He kissed the boy he liked a lot and the boy liked him back. It was awesome as he ran home to his father and two sisters for a party celebrating Ichigo's graduation from Middle School.

"REALLY Nii-san??" A young girl, no older then twelve, asked. Her sandy blond hair flew as she jumped on the bed, her light brown eyes gleaming. Another girl with black hair and black eyes stared at him in disbelief, she didn't care about his sexuality, but she thought he was moving to fast with the guy he liked.

"Yes Yuzu I kissed Keigo today" Ichigo said happily to his sister Yuzu, sandy blond hair girl. The other girl still didn't talk.

"Dad's going to kill you if he finds out about this Ichi-nii" She said.

"I know Karin, but he's not going to find out about this though and he can't hear us through the floor boards and the dryer is going, you know how loud that thing is" He told his other sister Karin. She shook head again.

"I still say he's going to kill you" She got up right as their only parent called them downstairs.

Ichigo stared at his father as he beamed proudly at his only son. It made him uncomfortable, but right now he was trying to save Yuzu from a glass of wine going down her throat.

"Ichigo will you get the water and brandy in the kitchen it seems to be the best time to do so?" Ichigo's father asked. Ichigo nodded and heading inside the kitchen, closing the door behind him. He heard light chatter from the next room as he grabbed a round platter with glasses on it and a bottle of Brandy. He heard his dad call him from the dinning room.

"ALRIGHT DAD JUST A SE-" He saw a wave of water move from in the glass of water, it looked like a finger was moving out of it, but as quickly as it arrived it left. He looked at it puzzling then shook it off as him studying too hard for his High School exam and left.

He didn't understand it, Keigo was ignoring, or just playing off as he looked at Ichigo embarrassingly then when they were staying after school to help their sensei with work Keigo got the courage to talk to Ichigo.

"Ichigo...I-....I'm sorry for ignoring you like I have it's...it's just that I haven't been in a relationship before and well you were my best-friend before anything and now....I really like in fact love you! And I don't want to ruin it" Keigo went on telling Ichigo about what he wanted and Ichigo felt lighter now that he was talking with him and forgave him.

"Lets go help sensei so we can leave" Ichigo said and they headed to the back of the classroom to the office that kept extra things, sort of like a storage room.

"Where are they?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know" Keigo said as they looked for the papers that their sensei asked for.

"I'll go ask sensei where they are again just wait here Ichigo" He said and rushed out of the room. Ichigo stood there and smiled.

**'At least nothing is wrong between us'** He thought to himself as he looked for the papers. He looked near a fish tank with rare exotic fish that the sensei loved very much. Ichigo didn't see the water move as long arms came out of the water. He felt water drip on his uniform and then turned around in time to see the arms wrap around him and then start pulling him into the fish tank. He screamed and bumped the fish tank, making it fall to the ground crashing as it did. Keigo heard Ichigo and ran into the office.

"Ichigo?" He questioned. Ichigo ran over to him and burred his face into Keigo's uniform shirt.

"KEIGO! There were h-hands! Coming out of the fish tank!!!" He said and pointed over to the tank, though when he looked the tank was destroyed and the fish flopped on the ground.

"Oh no! These are sensei's most prized fish!" He said and started gathering the fish, leaving Ichigo confused, horribly confused.

"You're over stating the facts Nii-san!" Yuzu said when Ichigo got home and told her what happened at school.

"No I'm not Yuzu these arms were too real to be fake!" He said demonstrating with his hands, wrapping them around Yuzu.

"Nii-san this is not working, you are frying your brain now and it's gone from studying to much now!" She said and pulled herself out from his grasp and then Karin came in the room wrapped in a towel.

"Ichi-nii the bath is open it's just you now" She said and Ichigo nodded, grabbing a towel and left the room. He sat in the bathtub and then looked nothing in particular, letting his mind wonder.

**'Maybe Yuzu is right I have been studying too much and now it's coming back to haunt me' ** He said to himself and started to get out when he felt arms wrap around him and pulled him under the bath water.

_**'YES! I've got you now! You're the one my dear boy!' **_A voice said through the water, freaking Ichigo out as he thrashed around, trying to get out of the grasp of what ever had him under the water. He just happened to hit a plant in the bathroom, why there was a plant there we will never know, and sent it crashing to the ground. He coughed, spitting water out of his mouth just as his sisters kicked the door in, worried written on their faces .

"Ichi-nii are you drowning?!" Karin asked as Ichigo got out of the water, not fazing the girls what so ever since they bathed together when they were younger, and pulled a towel around himself, shaking. His sisters left seeing he was alright.

**'Now that wasn't my imagination it was too real to fake it....though why? Why me?'** He asked himself then came to a conclusion.

**'This only happens around WATER! If I stay away from water then I won't be sucked into it!' **He smiled and then frowned. There was too much water in the world to hide form and he didn't like it.

The next day he turned down a invite to a heated pool with Keigo. The day after he didn't go to school for it was raining and his father saw it was strange, but didn't do anything about it. A few days later Keigo invited him to the beach and once again Ichigo turned him down then a while later Keigo confronted him.

"Ichigo you're not avoiding me today we are going to the movies!" He said grabbing Ichigo hand.

"What?!" He questioned.

"You've been avoiding me and I'm not letting my boyfriend avoid me any longer so we are going to the movies" Keigo said. Ichigo looked at him then went over the idea in his head and then nodded. After the movies Ichigo was happier and felt calmer. He clutched his bag closer to him and smiled.

"That was fun Keigo!" He said and had a extra hop into his step.

"I thought so now come on lets get something to eat!" He said happily, like a squirrel would with a nut. Ichigo nodded and they headed through the park. Ichigo walked away from puddles from the melting snow in the area and also wanted to be closer to Keigo. They chatted for a bit and just as Ichigo placed his foot in a large pulled a hand wrapped up his leg, another went to his mouth so he couldn't scream then pulled him into the pulled, leaving his bag and Keigo.

The water was pulling the air out his lungs and his clothes became soaked. The voice returned and scared him.

_**'YOU WON'T GET AWAY NOW!!'**_ the voice said and just as Ichigo was about to burst from lack of air he kicked the arms away. He knew he had a limited amount of time and saw a thing of light, swimming towards it he didn't care where it lead to he needed air, **now. **Gasping and sputtering Ichigo pulled his body out of the water, which was only about 2 feet deep. He heard gasps and sort of screams coming from all around him. His eyes adjusted and he looked around, he saw many people staring at him in horror and talked in a language he didn't understand what so ever. As he pulled himself out of the water he saw soldiers running towards him. He ran, his long sleeved shirt flapping against his skin and his pants dripped nearly falling off his form. He didn't know where the hell he was and he knew if he wanted to know where he'd need to get to a higher place. So he saw some stairs and ran towards them, ignoring more shouts and screams. What he saw at the topped made him even more scared and surprised. A land of grounded dirt,, rocks, a river in the far distance and mud brick houses as far as he could see.

"Where am I?" He asked himself and closed his eyes. He knew it had to be a dream...right? Opening them after closing them for ten seconds he saw that he was in the same world as before.

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!" He shouted.

**[Ichigo stood on the western wall of the country known as the Rekongai back in the 13th century. It was known for their war tactics, large family, wealth, and ways of the blades. He stood in the main kingdom known as Seireitei. The king ruling in this time period is known as Yamamoto one of the greatest kings in his time period.]**

Me: Yeah I'm leaving of right there and for people who have or are reading you notice it is like the story line, but it will change I promise so don't do anything I wouldn't do!

Momo: Flames will roast and cook our food......rude comments will be burned with them.

Kami: Please people do us a favor!!!

Nel: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Ch1 need a hero

Me: Alright well here is the second chapter!!!

Momo: -**Bobs head to 'You're gonna go far kid'**- Now dance fucker dance he never had a chance!

Kami:...We lost her

Nel: yep

Temari: I'm bored so I'm going to do this from now on

Nel: YAY! -**Glomps Temari**-

Kami: A enlister full of women....I don't see a problem here

Me: Alright well people lets get going!!!!

Nel/Temari/Kami: R&R!!!!!

Momo: Hit'm right between the eyes Hit'm right between the eyes,,,

**Disclaimer(Nel): **Cres owns nothing.....plain and simple!! Bleach is owned by Kubo-Sensei and Red River is owned by Chie-sensei

**Pointers: **"Talking"**'thinking'**_'Royal Family talk'_ **_'Voice in water/Voice of water priest from afar'_[text, not real text though]**

**Warnings!!!!: **Homosexuality, Male smex, Mpreg in future chapters, some OOC, throwing of things, cursing, kidnapping, magic usage, disbelief of time travel and usage of Gods/Goddesses, not real though

**Pairing**: IchiStarrk

**Summary****: **Ichigo is a normal first year high school student, till he is starting to get strange events dealing with water. After an incident he is pulled back into time, 13 B.C. There he meets a past world known as Seireitei, will he get back home or will he forever be kept near the Soul River??

**Title**: Heaven touches on the the banks of the Seireitei, Soul river

**Chapter 1:** Need a hero

Ichigo landed on his knees, feeling dizzy as his head went light and spun. He closed his eyes again and thought back to what went on before he came to this living nightmare.

**'I went on a date with Keigo.....we were going to eat when....GOD! WHY DO YOU HATE ME!??!' **He yelled in his mind at a high pitch that only the gods and goddesses could hear.

Mean while in Heaven

God sneezed at the mention of her name. She opened a portal to the world, surprised it was coming from the past.

"Who is that?!" She asked herself as a list of names came up and she saw that it was one of her favorite people in the whole world.

"I don't hate you Ichi!!! I can't stop this from happening....though I see your true love there, but that's besides the point....I'm going to watch this go on" She said and continued to watch.

Ichigo stood up and looked around, his clothes seemed to have dried mysteriously, god giggles, and he heard shouts from his left from where he ran up the stairs. He turned and saw that the soldiers had found him and ran again, this time he jumped off the side, landed on the overhang of a market merchant, scarring the living hell out of her, and ran like a bat out of hell. He ran as fast as he could, ignoring everything but the path he was following.

**'It's like a fucking maze here! What the hell is with all the mud houses??' **He questioned, but just stopped when he came to an opening. The place was that like a oasis, but dryer from the climate. He came to a complete stop from his running, nearly tripping from stopping so quickly. He saw a person standing there, covered in a white tunic with golden trimming. The person seemed to have noticed him as the person turned, speaking the same language as the other inhabitants. The tunic came off ans showed a man with brown wavy hair, lonely gray eyes a little stash of beard that reminded Ichigo of his father, but it looked better on this man, and he hat a necklace around his neck that looked like it was made of bones, but it was a jaw of shark teeth, that was Ichigo thought.

"Kas tu esi man vajazeja tikies ar jums?(1)" The man asked, his voice silky and smooth that sent a shiver up Ichigo's spine, not to mention it was deep and low, god drools. Ichigo heard the soldiers coming the way he just came from.

**'No matter where I go they will find me...THERE IS JUST TO MANY PEOPLE!' **Ichigo screamed in his head. He was about to run when he head the movement from the man behind him. The man grabbed him and swept him off his feet and then on his back, which connected with the ground, not hard mind you. The man covered them with his tunic and kissed him deeply, his tongue entering Ichigo's mouth and roaming, coating Ichigo's into the enchanted forgen dance. He couldn't breath, but when the soldiers the strangest thing happened. Ichigo could understand them.

"Where did he go?!" One of them asked. There was some movement, but Ichigo couldn't see for the man, who was still kissing him.

"You there did you see a boy come this way wearing strange clothes and with spiky orange hair?" The same one asked.

"Boy?" The man said in a question and went up, still covering Ichigo and covering his mouth so he couldn't speak, but at least breath.

"No I haven't but when I see someone who has caught my eye I don't look at anyone else...mind you I do have places to be, but I don't wish to be there" He said in sort of a lazy tone. The soldiers stiffened at his revealing.

"STARRK-SAMA!" They shouted and went to their knees at once.

"What are you doing here your highness?" The soldier asked.

"Like I said, meeting someone" The man, Starrk, said in his lazy tone, though still the same that sent chills through Ichigo.

**'His voice is amazing and damn he can kiss!' **He thought to himself.

"Your highness if you can keep an eye out for the boy he is strange so we are looking for him" The soldier said.

"I noticed....not get out of my sights" He said in a deadly tone. They didn't have to be told twice and ran like they were about to piss themselves. Starrk let Ichigo up and looked at him.

"...You do look strange and beautiful at the same time" Ichigo blushed at this."So tell me why were the king's mate's soldiers after you?" He asked. Ichigo didn't know what to do, his mind was in a mess.

**'How can I understand him? King's Mate's soldiers, mouth full, what does he mean??'** He slowly backed away.

"I must have frightened you can I- HEY WAIT!" He called out as Ichigo ran from him.

**'It must have been from that kiss!'** Ichigo shouted in his mind. He ran to the open and many people screamed in fright.

"IT'S HIM! The boy from the spring!" A woman screamed in fright.

"A boy from the springs?!" A man questioned and then that's when the soldiers showed up again.

"THERE HE IS GET HIM!" They quickly grabbed him, though Ichigo fought back, he had to in his time because of his hair. Then he was put into submission sort of.

"LET GO OF ME FUCKERS!!!" He shouted as they took him away.

**-Few hours later-**

He panted and moved, though it didn't help the situation much. He was tide to a large pole in the middle of a large room. He moved some more the rope cut into his skin slightly, bruising it. His face was covered in sweat and dirt from outside. He heard voices coming near his location. A man with face paint on his face, making a creepy out look, came into the room. His hat looked like a Pharaohs, but was slightly different and his fingernails creped the hell out of Ichigo the most, lets not go into that. He stood at Ichigo's right and lifted his face.

"My now you came to me my dear" He said. Ichigo looked at him realized that he was the one who dragged him to this place, though the water.

"You were the one who grabbed me through the water...I think you also groped me you fucker" He said and got his head out of the guys grasp. He laughed.

"Yeah....I did what are you going to do about it?" He asked. Ichigo glared at him and growled darkly. The man chuckled at his antics and ran his hand over Ichigo's face again. What made him weirded out even more what the fact that there was someone else in the room, a girl who was hidden beneath a dark blue tunic. Ichigo squirmed as the man kept touching him. Voice came from the same way that the man in front of Ichigo had came from.

"What's going on?" He asked, annoyed that he didn't get to play for a little bit.

"Sorry master, but his Majesty is coming this way" The girl said, Ichigo knew it was a girl for her form and the fact he could see that she was very obedient didn't go past Ichigo either.

"Damn...that old fool is getting in the way....oh well I'll do something with you later" He said then tied a gag around Ichigo's mouth, so he couldn't say anything. He squirmed even more and tried cursing the mad, but was muffled sadly. A old man with a long white beard, a cane held in front of him and he had some high standing colors made Ichigo close his eyes, cause they seemed to be shining, yes _shining. _

"_Mayuri why is this boy here?" _The old man asked in a deep voice that showed his age that was full of wisdom, which Ichigo respected if not only seeing the man for the first time.

"_I'm sorry your majesty, but this boy is came from one of the seven springs of the almighty Karakura god and as the high priest it's my duty to see what the boy is here for, I had my guards gather him and I've found that he is from the Inuzuri spring signaling that he is from the great god Shirosaki, I think that he is here to give us the power for some reason, that is yet to be undecided, but I also think that we need to show him to the town people, so they do not worry" _Mayuri said. The king looked at the man he took in as his mate(1) and high priest. He sighed and nodded at Mayuri.

"_Alright Mayuri lets take the boy to the great palace so the people will see him"_ He said and turned, walking away from Mayuri and Ichigo.

**'Fucking smooth ass talker that fucker is'** Ichigo thought to himself.

Ichigo felt humiliated from the point he was dragged out to the open from the shade to the point he was tied to the pole in the middle of the god forsaken dirt filled ground, surrounded by thousands, no _hundreds_ of thousands of people from the village.

**'This village can't be _that_ fucking big!'** Ichigo thought as he looked around, still gagged from earlier. He heard foot steps from behind him and then felt a hand on him, one that he was truly hating since the start of this thing.

**'I want to fucking **burn** MAYURI!" **Ichigo screamed in his head as he moved his head out of Mayuri's grasp once again. He didn't hear the start of the people arriving, but he heard the next to last one.

"The third prince Starrk Coyote!" The announce called out, the guys and girls went wild, mainly the guys. Ichigo stared at him, wide-eyed and then saw Starrk look at him.

**'Great....GOD WHY IS IT THAT I'M BEING PUNISHED?!'** He screamed.

In heaven

"Sorry Ichi out of my hands!" God said, but had gathered many gods and goddesses over the course of a few hours to watch.

Ichigo looked up at the sky, feeling something talk to him and sighed behind the gag and look around some more then dropped his head to think.

**'I need a fucking hero right now'**

Me: YES! MAYURI IS A PRIEST GET OVER IT!!!

Kami: WE like MAYURI and NEMU! Don't get the wrong idea now

Temari:....I think this guy wants to rape Ichigo

Nel: I **KNOW **he does Temari

Momo:....I'm just saying this, review!!!

(1)-NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NEVER!!!! I couldn't do that to Mayuri or Yamamoto, but just don't picture it and it's only for this fanfic, though not that much. -**Shudders**-


	3. Ch2 The change of nothing

ME: NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!

Kami: LOVE THE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS!!!!!!

Momo:....I don't give a shit

Nel: LOVE THE STORY!!!!

Temari:....I don't care I'm just here on my own

Momo: Right well people lets

Temari: R&R FUCKERS! -**Referring to Konkuro, Kon, Keigo and who ever else is running from room-**

**Disclaimer(Nel): **Cres owns nothing.....plain and simple!! Bleach is owned by Kubo-Sensei and Red River is owned by Chie-sensei

**Pointers: **"Talking"**'thinking'**_'Royal Family talk'_ **_'Voice in water/Voice of water priest from afar'_[text, not real text though]**

**Warnings!!!!: **Homosexuality, Male smex, Mpreg in future chapters, some OOC, throwing of things, cursing, kidnapping, magic usage, disbelief of time travel and usage of Gods/Goddesses, not real though

**Pairing**: IchiStarrk

**Summary****: **Ichigo is a normal first year high school student, till he is starting to get strange events dealing with water. After an incident he is pulled back into time, 13 B.C. There he meets a past world known as Seireitei, will he get back home or will he forever be kept near the Soul River??

**Title**: Heaven touches on the the banks of the Seireitei, Soul river

**More:** Before I forget the other language Starrk was talking in was Latvian and what he said was 'Who are you? Are you the on I'm supposed to meet?'. Also yes God is a girl and will be seen through out the fic.

**Ch. 2: **The change of nothing

"My loyal subjects!" Mayuri started, getting everyone attention right away. "I have brought you here today to tell you that we have a gift from the gods! Namely from Shirosaki the god of instincts and war! He came from the Inuzuri spring on the west side of the land and that proves that he is here to help us at WAR!" He said, sending the people into chaos of cheers and more cheers. Ichigo sweat-dropped.

**'You fucking kidding me?!'** Ichigo yelled in his mind then felt Mayuri look at him, leering at him. He shudder and felt his eye twitch as Mayuri had some of his guards come towards him. When they grabbed him and started taking him away, he thrashed and moved, kicking and trying to get out of their grasp. He was cursing up a storm, being muffled it sounded like nothing. A guy was grabbing for his sword when a cup came out of no where and hit him in the head, knocking him out. Everyone stopped at and waited.

"WHO THE HELL DID THAT?!" Mayuri shouted at everyone. No one moved, not even Ichigo. A figure stood up and went to the dirt.

"I did Mayuri Otou-san" Starrk said, eyes never leaving Ichigo, who shivered slightly, unnoticeable by anyone, but him. Mayuri was flabbergasted at him.

"COYOTE! Why did you throw the goblet at my guard?!" Mayuri shouted. Starrk sighed lazily, but turned to Mayuri.

"Because I far as I can see he is tense, I was going to suggest that he is moved to my palace till he calms down and is used to being in Seireitei for a while, so I say you back the fuck off(1)" He said. Mayuri looked at him then at the king. The king look down at his third son and sighed at this.

"Coyote my son...you bring up a great point...and I'll let you take care of him and I know he will be in great hands" The king said.

"Thank you father" Starrk said and grabbed Ichigo, tossed him over his shoulder and left the grounds, the girls smiling/squealing and the guys drooling. Ichigo thrashed around, but calmed down when he was sat down and un-gaged. Starrk stared at him while waiting for his ride.

"Answer me this, who are you?" Starrk asked.

"Ichigo....Kurosaki Ichigo" Ichigo said. Starrk looked at him, his eyes shone with excitement with the new piece of information like it was the key to the worlds biggest, fullest vault in the world. A cart pulled by a couple of gray and black horses, sort of shaggy like wolves, pulled up. A light green girl dress in the skimpiest outfit there ever seen to man for a girl her age.

"BASTARD WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! I COULD HAVE GOTTEN HIM IF YOU DIDN'T DO THAT!" She yelled a hit Starrk in the stomach. He groaned and got on the thing, after putting Ichigo on it. They took off faster then a bat out of hell.

"By the way I'm Lilinette and you already know the bastard known as Starrk Coyote, just call him Starrk of bastard and you'll get along" Lilinette said turning to look at Ichigo, the horses still going, knowing the way by heart.

"I'm Ichigo...what was that back there?" He asked Starrk. Starrk looked at him and closed his eyes, leaning on the side of cart.

"That was my stepfather, major pain in the ass, he wanted to show you off like a piece of meat...anyway mainly I don't know why he had you, but you are not from around here I know that for sure from the clothes you wore" Starrk explained and referred to his clothes that were taken away, having to wear a long white shirt and what was suspiciously something like a dark purple skirt. Ichigo nodded and sighed.

"That bastard took me from my home...and also I thought you were on his side" Ichigo said. Starrk looked at him funny.

"Never will I side with that bastard ever, I would rather chew my own arm off, beat him with it then strangle myself to death then side with him" Starrk said, earning a struggled laugh from Lilinette. Ichigo nodded and then noticed they arrived at a palace.

**-Mayuri-**

"DAMN THAT COYOTE!" Mayuri yelled. His anger grew more and more ragged as his thoughts went to how close he was to that tight little ass of the boy he called. Yes Mayuri was indeed a Pedo, and damn proud of it too. He loved taking little boys, in fact he had over twenty young boys from the neighboring clan from the Zaraki district of the land. He would have twenty one, but Starrk took him and kept him(Mayuri) away from the boy. He growled and threw random things around his lab, yes lab. He was not only the highest priest, but a scientist of the highest degree in the age. He looked and saw his assistant as well as daughter arrive in the room.

"NEMU YOU USELESS GULLARD GET YOUR LAZY ASS IN HERE!!" He yelled.

"Yes Otou-san" She said in a light kind voice. "What are your wishes Master Mayuri?" She asked.

"I want you to get the black water to Starrk's palace, from there I'll get someone to bring me the one of my desires" He said. Sometimes Nemu wondered why she never stayed with her other father Yamamoto in the grand palace.

**-Ichigo- **

Ichigo sat on the bed of Starrk's room, him saying it was safer then running around at night anyway. Ichigo sighed and sat against the wall next to the bed. He sighed and closed his eyes for a little bit, having a tunic covering him over the shoulders, as the shirt was too big for him and slipped down, making him cold. The door opened and an small boy with a timid structure, wearing only a white working skirt and a small white upper torso shirt entered the room, holding some food on a round plater.

"AH! Y-you must be Ichigo-sama! Starrk-sama told me about you!" He said, his voice surprisingly light and about above average tenor, his dark black hair contrasted against his tan skin and it swished as he moved.

"I'm Hanatarou, you can call me Hana if you wish, everyone does!" Hana said. Ichigo nodded, thinking **'He's just like Yuzu, hyper and cheerful, even has her timid side, just a boy and a few years older with darker hair and completion.'** Hana ran around the room, cleaning and setting food near Ichigo to eat and talked nonstop. He suddenly stopped and blushed.

"I'm sorry Ichigo-sama for talking so much, it's just that Starrk-sama doesn't bring that many people with him to home and I was happy to hear that he did! I'm also been assigned to serve you so if you need anything I'm beside the kitchen so just call for me!" Hana said and left the room. Ichigo nodded and sighed. He wanted to know what he was doing there and how he could get home.

Hana was happy, more then he had been since he was sent to the palace by his family to work and to have money to live off. He walked to the kitchen to get some sleep for the night. He saw one of his coworkers setting down another thing of water on the ground. He stared at his coworker.

"Why are there eight water urns? I already had seven filled today!" Hana said. The other boy stared at him and lightly blushed.

"I know Hana sorry, but I went to the market and there was this water merchant who was ranting on how sweet and delicious his water was and I couldn't resist" The boy said, his short black hair parted at his left eye brow showing a mark above it like a hook.

"It's alright I'll let Ichigo-sama try it in the morning I'm sure he will appreciate it" Hana said smiling and went to bed for the night. The water moved after hours of darkness took over, having everyone else fall asleep. A slip of it moved out of it and slid across the floor, making its way to the room behind the kitchen. Hana laid on the mud made bed and turned to curl up into a ball as the water slid up the side of it and made its way to his ear. He murmured something in his sleep sounding like 'Onee-chan not the blue one' and the water was quickly to take over his ear canal. His eyes flashed open, showing a usually black ires turn green. He got up and left his room.

**-Ichigo-**

He moved out of the room with stealth, he didn't want to stay any longer in that room with the prince that made him stay at his side. After he was in a deep sleep he quickly made his way off the bed without disturbing the sleeping Starrk. Ichigo was restless and wanted to move about, discover things. He was meet with a cold brush of the night air. He shivered slightly and then went towards the front, no one was around and it was silent. He walked to an open area and saw that it was very spacious.

**'Why is that?' **He thought and looked around, not noticing a thing of rope sliding down the side of the palace to his front. He moved his head and was caught instantly. He chocked slightly and a figure landed in front of him. It was Hana and Ichigo knew something was wring the moment he saw his eyes.

"HANA!" He said as Hana grabbed something from his side, it was a thing that looked like a syringe. He moved back and the felt a stabbing pain in his side, near a main vein and then got out of the rope. He pulled the syringe out and threw it, tackling Hana to the ground. Surprisingly Hana was stronger then he appeared and flipped Ichigo off him, letting Ichigo have time to run from the area. Running he quickly made it to the gate where he felt another thing of pain and this time it was sharper, thicker, longer and had him in the side where he bled. He grabbed his bleeding side and saw Hana holding a small dagger in his hand, had his(Ichigo) blood on it. He stared at Hana and saw that he was tearing up, like he knew what was going on and couldn't stop it what so ever. Ichigo felt sorry for him, but couldn't do anything, but call for help as he was attacked and what ever was in the syringe started to take effect. His legs were rubber and he fell on the stairs, where Hana was on him, he was also sweating

and his body was hot. He hoped someone would make it quickly or something was going to happen soon.

"AH!" Hana cried suddenly as something hit his hand. Ichigo looked up, his vision dimming, and saw that a arrow was going through his arm. Following the line of fire Ichigo saw Starrk in the distance, holding a bow and ran over to them.

"ICHIGO!" He called out and watched, while running. Hana still held the dagger and put it up to strike, not in a threating manner, mainly it was to the side to where his fist would connect to Ichigo's head instead of the dagger killing him.

"HANA STOP!" Starrk called and pulled him off Ichigo. Lilinette guarded Ichigo and check to see if he was alright. Starrk's fist connected with Hana's stomach, making him vomit and water came up that was black.

"Black Water?" Lilinette questioned as it disappeared. Ichigo got up, legs rubber as he stumbled to get up and Starrk made his way over to him.

"Ichigo!" He said and Ichigo barely heard him.

"S-Starrk" He said as he blacked out.

Me: REVIEW!!!!

(1) yes see how nice they are to each other in their family?!


	4. Ch3 Saving an innocent

Me: Heh I know I left it off at one point and you are wondering what was in the syringe right??

Kami: I'm not I know what was in it X3

Momo: Same -**Glares at Kiba, Kon, Keigo, Naruto**-- **All run off with her chasing them with a loaded shotgun**-

Shiro: What the hell is her problem?

Ichigo: Hell if I know Shi

Temari/Nel: You don't need to know boys

Ichi/Shi: -**Sweat-drops**-

Me: Right well people do me a favor and

Kami/Nel/Temari: R&R!!!

**Disclaimer(Starrk): ** **-Lilinette kicks in stomach- **GAH! WHAT?!.....oh right.....she owns nothing -**Falls back asleep, grabbing Lilinette where she couldn't do anything else**-

**Pointers: **"Talking"**'thinking'**_'Royal Family talk'_ **_'Voice in water/Voice of water priest from afar'_[text, not real text though]**

**Warnings!!!!: **Homosexuality, Male smex, Mpreg in future chapters, some OOC, throwing of things, cursing, kidnapping, magic usage, disbelief of time travel and usage of Gods/Goddesses

Pairing: IchiStarrk

Summary**: **Ichigo is a normal first year high school student, till he is starting to get strange events dealing with water. After an incident he is pulled back into time, 13 B.C. There he meets a past world known as Seireitei, will he get back home or will he forever be kept near the Soul River??

**Title:** Heaven touches on the the banks of the Seireitei, Soul river

**Extra Warning: **There will be a lime in here so your wondering will be answered!!!

**Ch.3: **Save an innocent..

**-Starrk-**

Starrk stared at the boy in his arms. His boy was over heated and he was wanting, sweating and weak in his limbs. Starrk knew right away what went on thanks to many of his workers he had to save from the same things, him not doing what was needed to be done now with the boy in his arms that he found unbelievable and incredible and addicting. Lilinette saw what was going on and sighed.

"Go Starrk I'll help out here" She said, grabbing Hana and putting him on her back(1). Starrk nodded and picked Ichigo up bridal style and quickly made his way to his room. He felt Ichigo bleeding on the right side of his body and sighed, grabbing some medical supplies and got into his room, closing the door afterwards. Laying Ichigo down he took off Ichigo's shirt, admiring the lithe boy that was tone and sculpted nicely and he had nice curves that added to his addictive nature, though he has yet to crack what it was, he couldn't wait to find out what he had under that scowl and tight exterior.

**'Ah so that's what the wound is'** He thought as he grabbed the bandages and a rag with warm water to clean away the clotting blood. He saw that it wasn't that bad and wrapped him up, loving the feel of his skin against his fingers. He noticed that Ichigo was heating up more and he was panting and was getting a problem. He smiled on the inside and thanked god who was watching over this.

**-Heaven-**

"I had nothing to do with this Starrky boy, but glad to watch" God said happily and a few gods left at that moment, leaving fan girls to their business(2). God and the other goddesses were giggling and waiting for a show.

**-Starrk, Ichigo-**

**LIME!!!! I'm not in charge of you and I'm not your mother so if your underage you know your not supposed to be here, but if your a fan go ahead and read, if not go on till you see the end of it.**

Starrk pulled off Ichigo's skirt and underwear in one pull. He admired the body even more. Smiling he slowly played with Ichigo's hardened penis, running his fingers over it and pumped it with the tips slowly. Ichigo moaned lightly, making music in Starrk's ears and him blushing happily. He kissed Ichigo's inner thigh and nibbled lightly, making a mark that Ichigo, or anyone else who wasn't looking, notice. He heard another moan and decided to tease Ichigo some more and lightly grabbed his penis. He slowly in an agonizing pace started pumping him. Ichigo's breathing sped up a little and his hips bucked up lightly. Starrk chuckled at this and decided to go a little faster and a little harder.

It was worth it as Ichigo moaned some more and bucked. Starrk went up and placed his other hand under Ichigo's back, lifting him up and kissed him. Ichigo moaned into it and tried to move his arms, Starrk noticed. He turned him around, never releasing his now dripping penis, still pumping it. Ichigo's body was now flushed and Starrk lightly bit his exposed neck, not leaving a mark he knew and then licked the spot. Ichigo whimpered a little and Starrk found the sight exotic as Ichigo's back bowed. He knew that Ichigo's release was near and so was his. He loved this, not that Ichigo was asleep really during it. He wanted to claim him as his, but knew better then that. Laying Ichigo down again he took Ichigo's very hard penis into his mouth and started to suck. Ichigo gasped and bowed his back again. Starrk bobbed his head and swirled his tongue. When he got to the tip he lightly blew on it, driving Ichigo mad. Licking the slit he tasted the saltiness of his cum and found it addicting, just like him(Ichigo). He took Ichigo's penis into his mouth again and sucked, licked and played with him, cupping Ichigo's ball sac then lightly grazing the shaft Ichigo went over the edge and spilled into Starrk's waiting mouth. Starrk downed it all with out missing a drop and looked at the panting Ichigo.

Smiling he kissed him again and put a cover on his flushed form and let him sleep.

**End of lime**

**-Mayuri-**

He was about ready to snap! The black water didn't work as it was Starrk who stopped him.

"DAMN HIM! He needs to be taken out, him and every other prince who has their eyes on the boy" He said to no one in particular. Nemu sweat dropped from the corner she stood in.

**'God why do I stay here with him?' **She wondered.

**-Heaven-**

God felt another presence and sighed. She wanted to watch Ichigo sleep and Starrk watch over him. Opening another cloud she saw it was one of her favorite females of this time period and wondered the same thing.

"I don't know Nemu-chan not my choice go ahead and do it when you feel it is necessary" she said and watched the two events, Starrk and Ichigo also Nemu.

**-Mayuri, Nemu-**

Nemu looked up at the ceiling strangely like she heard someone reply to her and sighed. She watched her father's antics, the man who gave birth to her. She still had no clue how that happened, but strangely it wasn't all that uncommon in her life time.

**[In the 13th century men and women of a certain degree could have children from a disease called, multi-sex pregnancy. Namely it was a contact with a priest or priestess that started the chain happened and who ever came in contact with the person who had it first was able to get pregnant.]**

"Damn him, he just played with him!" He shouted as he watched through a magical bowl full of water. Nemu looked at him strangely, her eye twitched. She could never get over the fact that her dad could stand there, watch someone have sex and him(Mayuri) also play with boys twice the age younger then him. It disturbed her and she slowly made her way to the door then bolted, hopefully she could stay with her other father or her brother Starrk.

**-Hana-**

Hana shivered in the cell he had to stay in. He was crying as well. He didn't know what went on, but he couldn't control his body when he attacked Ichigo and that made him more sad. He liked Ichigo as a brother since he met him. He was nice to him and made him smile. Now he would most likely be faced with death for attacking him since he was staying with Starrk. He looked out the window and saw that the moon was slowly falling and he decided to make a wish.

**'God....if you can hear my cry....please don't let me die....I want to stay here with Ichigo-sama, Starrk-sama and everyone else....you probably won't care about my life unlike the other thousands of millions out in the world, but if you do....then please....'**

"Save me" He said the last part out loud. Hopefully someone would hear him, he wished with all his worth that someone did.

**-Ichigo-**

His head hurt and his body was sore. Slowly he turned his head and moved his arm to his face. It was sweaty sort of and he heard chuckling. Opening his eyes he saw Starrk over him.

"So your awake" Starrk said. Ichigo looked at him and nodded, leaning up, he noticed that he was naked.

"WHY AM I NAKED?!" He shouted and covered himself and looked around the room for his clothes.

"I was looking at your wound so I could clean and dress it, here are your clothes" Starrk said and handed him his clothes. Ichigo quickly got dressed, ignoring the stare from Starrk and then heard a bell toll.

"What is that?" he asked. Starrk listened and sighed.

"That's Hana's execution" He said. Ichigo's eyes widened. He looked at Starrk.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"That royal palace why?" He asked.

"Take me there" Ichigo ordered as he went to the door. Starrk stared at him.

"He tried to kill you"

"I DON'T CARE I GOT WORSE WHEN I WAS AT HOME!" Ichigo shouted and ran out of the room. Starrk soon followed. He wondered where Ichigo came from since this was the first time he mentioned his home. Ichigo, Starrk saw, was going to save an innocent.

Me:Will they make it??

(1)- Damn she's strong!

(2)-Heh God's the ultimate fangirl

Kami: REVIEW!!!!


	5. Ch4 he will be saved

**Me**: I know you think this is going to be something that won't be permanent, but I'm going to try a thing that might help and it's update every week on every fiction I'm doing, exclude about 3 of them, so one day there will probably be a new chapter for the fanfiction I have

**Kami:** Why are you listening to a song from Repo! The genetic opera?

**Me:** Because it is fucking amazing! Repo is awesome, Nathan has an amazing voice as does Shiloh and Z, grave robber!

**Momo: **Dark, bloody, Gothic I love it!

**Kami: **Know you do Momo

**Nel:**....Sad ending

**Temari:** Still the songs are great and they do have great voices

**ME: **Right well people please

**Temari/Nel: **Read and Review!!

**Disclaimer(Shiloh):** Hi I'm Shiloh from Repo! The genetic opera and this is just a once of a life time thing, not for them because I moved in, but for you....anyway Crescent here doesn't own Bleach, Naruto, Repo! The genetic opera, the songs from Repo! Or anything along those lines, just the fanfiction she writes.....thank you

**Pointers: **"Talking"**'thinking'**_'Royal Family talk'_ **_'Voice in water/Voice of water priest from afar'_[text, not real text though] "**_Past sayings__" _**Past events**

**Warnings!!!!: **Homosexuality, Male smex, Mpreg in future chapters, some OOC, throwing of things, cursing, kidnapping, magic usage, disbelief of time travel and usage of Gods/Goddesses

**Pairing**: IchiStarrk

**Summary****: **Ichigo is a normal first year high school student, till he is starting to get strange events dealing with water. After an incident he is pulled back into time, 13 B.C. There he meets a past world known as Seireitei, will he get back home or will he forever be kept near the Soul River??

**Title**: Heaven touches on the the banks of the Seireitei, Soul river

**Ch.4:** He will be saved

**-Hana-**

Hana stood on the platform from which he would be killed on. The dirt was sticking to his sweating skin. His legs trembled, hitting his knees together as his eyes teared up. He knew that he wouldn't be saved, he didn't deserve to be for what he did to Ichigo. A tear slid down his face as a rope went over his neck, he heard people talking.

"What's going on?"

"He attacked a member of the royal family"

"He's so young"

"Such foolishness!" He kept tremblings more and more with each spoken sentence. His knees were about to give out and the rope would be pulled and he waited for it. When it started to choke him he felt his legs fall and the rope seeming to no longer choke him as he landed on his legs. He opened his eyes and what he saw made his heart thump. There stood Ichigo with Starrk and Lilinette, Ichigo holding a bow that just released an arrow.

"Ichigo-sama? Starrk-sama?" The executioner questioned as he saw the arrow in the wood for the hanging.

"I will not let this boy die!" Ichigo said and went up to Hana. The guards went over and tried to stop him.

"You can't do anything he tried to kill you Ichigo-sama! Besides it's against our laws that say that if a member who is a lower status then the Royal family and they attack them they will be sentence to death" The guard said, keeping Ichigo at bay. Ichigo stiffened noticeably, some people flinched as they felt the anger rise off him.

"The laws are based off social status?! That's ridiculous!! I'm **NOT** royalty what so ever! I'm a NOBODY Who was dragged here from my home land! Yet you say you have the right to say that someone who is of lower status then me, just because I'm living at the prince's palace, has to die for them attacking me is that what you're saying?!" Ichigo said, anger rising and all noticed something. His eyes changed from that deep honey brown color to a golden color. The guard nodded and then felt his body tremble from the glare he got from Ichigo. He pushed his way through the guards and went over to Hana, pulling him up to his chest, protectively.

"Again I'll say this....I'm a nobody....and you can not repeat can **not** decide that one person's life has to end they are too precious for that....and if you have something to say to me about it say it now otherwise I'm taking Hana and leaving" Ichigo stated and rubbed Hana's back soothingly.

"We have the laws, but namely it's to protect the people from each other and the royalty from the people" other guard said, feeling brave.

"If you have those laws then they are useless royal or not you will die sooner or later, weather it's murder, peaceful, or dieing in war....you will die....you can not have those laws that only effect one side of the board if it doesn't effect the other, life doesn't work like that. If you have someone killed every time someone feels like it sooner or later you will be the last person left then what? Kill yourself or die from loneliness? If you have these laws they need to be put into force to _**save**_ someone, not end there life....for life you can never replace like you can a bowl or water....you get only one chance to live so why take it away from someone?" Ichigo asked as he slowly walked with Hana. Every stared at him, shocked at his wise words that are far beyond his years, yet hold true for every single word he stated. The guards looked at them then at Starrk who sighed and said.

"Hana will work as punishment, death with no longer be allowed unless it is fully forced by a legal system of people starting from a counsel then up till it reaches the king" The crowd nodded and watch the group of people walk away. Hana let his tears fall down his face freely from happiness and from relief. Ichigo saved him. **HIM** of all people to save Ichigo saved his life.

"A-Arigato I-Ichigo-s-sama" Hana choked out. Ichigo pulled him tighter to his side.

"Don't thank me Hana.....I don't need it....me saving you is from me....not for you to thank me...., but for me being sad that you lost your life from events you couldn't stop" Ichigo said. Hana nodded, understanding and smiled at him.

**-Starrk-**

Starrk was hypnotized from what Ichigo did. He made the people that went to watch the execution rethink everything the thought was right as a law and made the people realize that they can't simply take a life like that. If what he was thinking was right, he was liking Ichigo more and more and smiled at it. Lilinette caught this, but said nothing at it and continued walking, getting ahead of them to get the chariot. Starrk watched Ichigo protect Hana from the on lookers and the guards as he verbally told them straight that he would harm them if they went one set closer to him. He saw Ichigo's eyes got back to normal and it made him wonder if it was just the lighting that made them change, but he doubted it somewhere in his being he highly doubted it. He watched just to be sure.

**-Back at Starrk's Palace 2 days later-**

Ichigo sat on the roof of the over hang, don't ask how he got up there he just did by climbing mainly. For some reason when he needed to calm down he would go to the highest place he could reach at the time and lay down if possible. He felt the sun warm up his skin, he liked that even more, and a breeze blew by cooling him down some. He didn't care and just started dozing in and out of consciousness. Soon he was in Lala land far away from where people would be able to find him easily.

**-Hana-**

Hana was in a panic, he couldn't find Ichigo anywhere and he was needed to talk with Starrk for some reason, but he hasn't been seen since earlier that day. He was panicking and worrying as he ran around then he ran in Lilinette.

"Hana? What's wrong?" She asked sort of worried as he was in a shocked mode.

"I-I can't find I-Ichigo-sama anywhere!" He said. Lilinette let it sink in for a few seconds, mainly five of them, then her eyes shot open and eyebrows rose.

"?!" She yelled, startling the inhabitance of the palace, luckily Starrk was out of the palace to talk with the king for a while. The workers in the palace went into over drive after hearing what happened, panicking even more then Hana remembered something Ichigo said a while ago after saving him.

"_For some reason when I can't calm down I go to the highest point I can reach and stay there, it always calms me and no one can find me....strange ne?"_ He then went to a ladder that was leaning against the side of the palace to get to the over hang. He walked along it and after a little while he found him asleep. He had a peaceful look on his face that Hana liked to see on him and smiled then looked over and saw Lilinette. He grabbed a rock and threw it, hitting her and making her curse. She looked up and saw Hana waving and pointing at the spot Ichigo was and she sighed then announced that he was found, calming everyone. Hana sat next to Ichigo and waited for him to wake up, not wanting to break the peace that was at the palace.

**-Starrk-**

He sighed as he slowly arrived back at his palace and smiled when it got into his vision. He then went to take a bath since the day had gotten to him and saw that Lilinette was rubbing her head when he got in the palace gates.

"What happened Lilinette?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing just Hana threw a rock at me to tell me that he found Ichi when everyone was in a panic mode" She said and went on her way. Starrk whirled her around. She stared at him in surprise.

"What was that?"

"Ichigo went missing earlier today, everyone was trying to find him and Hana did....though I don't know why he's on an over hang though it's just weird" Lilinette said and left after answering Starrk. Starrk then went to find Hana.

"Hana!" He called out and he saw his head poke out from the over hang.

"Starrk-sama welcome back!" He said happily as he sat on the side of it.

"What was that, that Lilinette told me that Ichigo was on an over hand?" He asked. Hana sighed slightly.

"Nothing much he's sleeping is all" Hana answered then heard something that made him turn around. Ichigo was starting to stir and looked around and saw Hana.

"Ichigo-sama welcome back to the world of the living!" Hana joked happily. Ichigo smiled and nodded, yawned and stretched then went up over the side, landing on his feet. He freaked and scarred many people who passed by, not only Hana and Starrk. Ichigo looked around confused then sighed and walked off from the place, wanting to stretch his legs.

**'He's something else'** They all thought.

**-one day later with Ichigo and Hana-**

"Hey Hana....if someone was summoned here form another place is there a way to return them?" Ichigo asked. He was getting a little home sick, he missed his family more then anything. Hana looked at him and smiled lightly, he knew some things about things about magic and loved to talk about it.

"Well namely if someone is summoned the person who was pulled here has to either have the same person who summoned them take them back with their original clothing or have a high priest do the same thing that the summoner did why do you ask?" Hana questioned. Ichigo looked at him and sighed. He knew that he'd have to answer this soon or later, personally he wanted later, but he also missed his family badly. So he looked up at the sky, it was near dusk of the day so the night air was replacing the heat of the day.

"Well....because I was summoned here from my home.....I miss my family very badly and I want to see them....if only for a little while......or possibly bring them here so we can be together....I just want them near me so I don't feel useless like I do now" Ichigo said and looked at Hana who was in thought at the moment. He heard Hana mumble things like 'Bring here' and 'Might work' then looked at Ichigo smiling.

"Ichigo-sama there maybe a way to bring them here from where you are from...., but it's sort of difficult to do and it's time limited and I can perform it because my mother was a priestess and taught me many things from her travels and practices" Hana said cheerfully. Ichigo looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Can you do that Hana? Really?" Ichigo asked hopeful.

"HAI! I can have the things ready for you in about a day so-" He got interrupted by Ichigo hugging him.

"Arigato Hana Arigato" Ichigo said, tightening his grip around him. Hana smiled and felt as if he belonged right there. After Ichigo pulled back he had a warm smiled on his face that made Hana smiled brightly as well.

"Do- itashi mashite(1) Ichigo-sama!" Hana said and Ichigo shook his head.

"Hana just call me Ichigo or Ichi or Nii-san I don't like formalities" Ichigo said. Hana looked at him then smiled at him again.

"Alright Ichi well I'm going to go get the things ready and right now oh! Before I forget what you need to do right now is get your clothes that you wore when you first got here and then I'll explain the rest" Hana said then ran off in one direction while Ichigo thought about where his clothes were.

**'The last time I wore them was in Mayuri's palace....and it's not far from here I could get there, grab my clothes and get out or wait for Starrk to help me and be in more debt to him....yeah going with the reckless plan'** Ichigo thought and ran to the door where he quickly opened up the door and slipped through. He quickly made his way down the way to the bigger palace just up the hill.

**'They just waste space don't they?....Right I'm forgetting that this place is back in the Copper age I bet that this is just around the time of Iron...yep going with that thank Kami I payed attention in History' **He thought to himself as he dodged on viewers.

**[The 13th century is indeed the time period that was dominated by Copper]**

**-Hana-**

He rushed around his room and gathered the little things that he needed for the "Spell" as his father put it. He smiled as he gathered the last little bit then ran outside to the ladder where led to the place on the over hang that Hana found Ichigo just the day before. He started setting up the incantation circle. H started when his mother taught him the spell.

"**Hana listen this incantation is powerful only use it when you need to, otherwise don't do it at all" Hana's Kaa-san(2) stated. Hana nodded and listened closely. **

"**This is a incantation to send someone to their own time period if they were brought here by someone as powerful as me and they can see their family or bring them to where they were brought to, it is powerful and time limited it holds for an hour then it disappears, taking the person back no matter what and if they don't come back willingly they may die or worse their soul will forever be lost among the lands of time" **

"I won't let Ichi be harmed....I want to do this for him.....Kaa-san lend me your guidance for this" He said and went back to work.

* * *

Me: YES I'm leaving it there hope you enjoyed it and I'll be back with the next chapter next week

– It means You're welcome

Means mother

Kami/Nel/Temari:REVIEW!!!!


End file.
